kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayla
Kayla is a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts Academy. She is friends with Anubis and Laius. Story Kayla rushes over to help Anubis after being attacked by Garis, but he puts his blindfold back on and runs away before she can assist. She encounters Anubis and Laius after they defeat Garis. She reveals her name and snaps at Anubis for being rude to her earlier. Anubis feels bad and after seeing his expression, she says it's no big deal. Soon, the trio is formed. Kayla find out that she shares Magic with Anubis and World Exploration with both him and Laius. She also finds out he shares these classes with Garis. A week goes by and Master Brendan takes the World Exploration classes to Destiny Islands. Here he brings up the legend of the Paopu Fruit. The trio talk about sharing some, but then Garis attacks them for "believing such a childish fairy tale." This battle happens to take place while the rest of the class has made it to the other side of the island. Garis is defeated and retreats to the rest of the class. The three friends then proceed to sharing the fruit. Upon completion, Anubis states "We now have but one destiny; one that shall never forsake any of us." As Kayla and friends head back to the rest of the class, they find the door to the Omnis Room disappearing with the class gone. Stranded on the island, they are left to fight swarms of Heartless and eventually, a giant one. Once taken down, more swarms surrounded the exhausted students. As the Heartless retaliate, Master Brendan appears and wipes them out. He explains to the trio that Garis had him believe they already went through the door as he was gathering the rest of the class. The trio is taken back to the academy, they find out they've become a laughing stock. Garis' new torment provokes the guys into a match at the arena during free time. Kayla figures she has no choice but to watch. Later when the battle happens, it ends in the Garis' favor. Ambush As the rest off the school fights of the Heartless, Kayla helps Anubis search for Laius. Their search is interrupted by Garis. He is defeated and attacks again. With a final effort, Garis loses and destroys himself. Kayla catches up with Anubis after he defeats Laius' Heartless and the two engage Master Djauxs in battle. After he is defeated he gives up his heart to darkness and Kayla fights his Heartless alongside Anubis. After defeat, it is shown that he was a distraction, while his Nobody counterpart absorbed the power of Kingdom Hearts and it is inside it that the third battle takes place. When defeated, Master Djauxs' complete being returns with even greater power on behalf of his Nobody. Kayla and Anubis are victorious once again, however Master Djauxs is about to split again and continue the cycle, however Headmaster Eliezer appears and destroys him before anything could happen. Kayla and Anubis both contributed greatly to the end of Master Djauxs. A New Beginning Kayla asks Anubis what he's doing and he replies he is in search of Laius' Nobody in order to restore his complete being and not to stop him. Her reply is that she won't and she wants to help. The two better realize the romance between them but don't say anything due to the current situation. Anubis opens a Corridor of Darkness and the two walk through. Personality Kayla goes above and beyond the definitions of kind and courteous. She will do anything helpful and would suffer or even die for someone else. See Also *Anubis *Laius Category:Kingdom Hearts Academy